The Wizengamot's Stance
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Harry's hoping to show the wizarding world what happened that night in The Graveyard and put a foot in Voldemort's plans before they have even begun. He takes on the wizengamot the only way he knows how, bravely, boldly, and maybe a bit of Slytherin cunning along the way. Sequel to From Graveyard to Wizengamot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I beg of you, please, please, please, take the time to read this before skipping to the story as it is **__**very important: **__**Myself, along with other authors, have just found out that a site called Fictionhunt 'dot' com has been taking out works and placing them on their site without our permission. I have found that ALL of my works have been taken, as well as a few of my all time favourite authors such as Tiro and .Xanda. I have not ever given my permission for this, and I doubt anyone else has either. I am posting this in the hopes that you spread the word about this so we, as authors, don't have to worry about our works being stolen from us. Please, pass on the message and if you look at my profile there is a link to a petition that I would appreciate you taking the time to sign. If you are an author and have found your work here, file a complaint, pass the word on, raise hell because this person behind the site had no**_** right _ to take our work!_**

_**Thank you.**_

_**A/N: Now, back to the story, this is the 4**__**th**__** part of this series and it's picking up speed. I don't think the humour is as strong here, but there we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K guys**_

_**Warning: Mentions of gore maybe…**_

_**The Wizengamots Stance:**_

It was quite amusing as well as alarming watching the Lords and Ladies of wizarding Britain try and have a discussion, one the one part some were borderline hysterical and others were keeping their cool aloof masks in place. Harry felt his eyes straying to the group he knew to be death eaters, they were whispering furiously to themselves, their eyes darting around looking particularly wary. They knew that they were in a precarious position as it is, their names had been given out under oath and Veritaserum and it would be a challenge, if not impossible, for them to get out of the situation they were now it.

"Head's up, Amelia and Fudge are on their way over." Sirius broke through his watching, Harry sat up straighter as they approached.

"Lord Potter," Amelia began,

"Harry for now, please," Harry said and she nodded with a slight smile.

"Amelia then," She told him, "I cannot imagine the courage it took going through what you have and I can only give you my congratulations and well wishes." She said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Amelia, I honestly don't know what came over me to say those things to him." Harry shook his head.

"It was rather insane,"

"I must agree with Amelia, Harry, but you fought well and you should be commended." Fudge stated with an unusually serious face, everything about his screamed Minister.

"Thank you, Minister,"

"You still have yet to get in to the habit of calling me Cornelius."

"Apologies, Cornelius," Harry rectified with a small grin.

"I do not believe anyone can deny the evidence before them, as much as it pains me to admit, we have to prepare for war."

"I have a number of ideas that I wish to run by you, Cornelius, if we could schedule a meeting as the quickest convenience." Harry suggested and the minister nodded.

"Yes, I fear it will have to wait until tomorrow. We will be rather busy for the rest of the day, I want the accused questioned and sentenced by the end of the wizengamot today. We are lucky, we have an advantage at the current time, but I do not want something like the last war on my hands, not during my reign." Fudge said with passion in his eyes, Sirius blinked a few times in disbelief and Harry was in the same state, Amelia looked at Fudge in a new light.

"Very commendable minister,"

"Thank you, Amelia." Fudge nodded, "I saw what happened to Bagnold and I do not wish that to happen. She became desperate when she allowed Barty the use of unforgiveables, how can we possibly enforce laws we do not keep to ourselves. No, there are many things that need to be changed and we will begin today, I don't know what it is but I feel refreshed, like when I first began minister and I had so many ideas that I wanted for our world." Fudge looked confused for a second before shaking his head and nodding to the two Lords and Madam and returned to his seat. Harry had his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he watched Fudge as he walked away and then to Malfoy who was watching Fudge with wary eyes, like he was worried the man would do something; and then it clicked.

"That bastard," Harry growled glaring at Malfoy, the blonde caught his eyes and paled when he looked in to the glaring green eyes focussed on him.

"What is it pup?"

"Is it just me or has Fudge had a personality transplant?"

"It does seem like that, he does seem back to like he used to be. I voted him in myself because he had so much passion and so much potential." Amelia said, "If there is anything that signifies Cornelius, then it was his ambition to make our world great after the world. But after the first few months after the clear up, he changed, he was content on how everything was and things never really got better."

"And let me guess, after those few months, it was the point Malfoy was securely safe from going to prison and he started meeting with the minister regularly." Harry got out.

"Yes," she said slowly, "Yes it was, Malfoy was one of the last ones to buy his way out of jail with Bagnold and after a few months it was pushed under the rug."

"Don't you find it funny that an ambition man such as Fudge suddenly sits back and begins letting others potentially run the show for him, like Malfoy."

"What are you getting at pup?" Sirius asked.

"The last emergency wizengamot meeting was in 81 and it was with Bagnold wasn't it?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes it was," Amelia told him.

"And the seal of silence cuts off all magical influence cast outside this room in case of listening devises and such yes?"

"Yes, but your not telling us what you are getting at Harry?" Sirius said,

"Fudge goes from ambitious man to mouldable after a few sweet visits from Malfoy, and then everything goes in the pricks favour. Then today, he wanted his usual meeting with Fudge, but he didn't get it and then once the seal of silence is activated we have the Fudge that was voted in back." Harry laid it out and watched as their minds came to the same conclusion as his.

"That bastard," Sirius murmured.

"Layered compulsions or imperius?" Amelia questioned.

"Compulsions," Harry answered with no hesitation, "If it was imperious then Fudge would be near insane by now, he would have become curse dependent."

"Oh yeah, Crouch, he was only under for less than a year." Sirius remembered and Harry nodded grimly. Harry went to speak again but Dumbledore rose and spoke,

"I call to order," Dumbledore said gaining their attention, "Lord Potter if you would." Harry took a few deep breaths and masked all his emotions as he went back to the floor to face them

"You petition of readying the ministry for war due to your claim of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "All those in favour of Lord Potter's petition." Blue lights lit up, loads of them each with a different Lord or Lady behind them with determined expressions on their faces. There were those who voted against, such as Umbridge and the death eaters, but their votes were not even acknowledged because it was majority vote.

"By majority vote, Lord Potter's petition carries. The wizengamot recognises the rebirth on Lord Voldemort and we prepare for war." After Dumbledore had said these words the room flashed signalling the acceptance. The ancient magic within the room acknowledged the result illustrating to everyone that it was sealed and unchangeable.

"I thank you, all of you truly." Harry said humbly and retook his seat, Sirius gripped his shoulder and Harry nodded saying he was ok. It was everything he could have hoped for, he had gotten the government and the most powerful people within their country to acknowledged that Voldemort had returned and he had gotten them to realise that war was coming.

"Is there any other matters that need to be called to order?" Dumbledore asked and Fudge's light lit up.

"The wizengamot recognises Minister Fudge." Fudge stood up and his face mirrored the determined expressions of those around him.

"I believe that it is in the best interest of the magical community that we question and sentence the accused today through Veritaserum questioning, we have acknowledge his return and we shall immediately do something about it." many looked shocked as Fudge sat down and Harry didn't blame them, but if he had worked it out right then the man had an excuse.

"All those in favour, the accused are to abstain from voting."

Every light lit up in favour and Harry grinned somewhat evilly, this session just kept getting better and better.

"Aurors, take the accused to the courtroom holding cells while we prepare for court." Dumbledore ordered. They were forced out in cuffs, and people began to shift, those who had sat with allied families before now moved to sit in their rank, Harry and Sirius didn't have to move as they were sat in their correct position anyway. Amelia went from Madam Bones, head of house, to Madam Bones, head of DMLE, as did Umbridge change to her position of undersecretary. The room also shifted for their needs, a chair with metal chains wrapped around it appeared in the centre of the room and soon an eerie silence settled in the room.

"Aurors' bring in Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore told them, Malfoy was dragged back in and threw unceremoniously in to the chair where the chains bound him tightly.

"Bode administer the vertiaserum."

Malfoy had his jaw forced apart and three drops added.

"Name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He answered in a monotone.

"What is your date of birth?"

"15th September 1954,"

"The potion is working."

"I hand over to Madam Bones."

"Are you a death eater?" She asked and Malfoy seemed to fight before speaking.

"Yes,"

The muttering began and Fudge sat forward with narrowed eyes.

"Did you join Voldemort willingly?" was her next question.

"Yes," Malfoy answered, despite his attempts to fight. More muttering and people were looking pissed, Harry and Sirius on the other hand couldn't be more happier, this could not have been going better for them and Sirius had always got off on making Malfoy squirm.

"What did you have to commit to become a death eater?"

"Capture and kill a muggle family, I was told to rape all the female members before killing them." Malfoy told them and Harry felt his lip curl in revulsion as he looked down at the blonde Lord, sounds of outrage and disgust rang out and some people looked ill. It wasn't surmising for Harry to watch them react as such, they liked to bury the past and forget about what happened in the last war.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sirius breathed, loud enough for only Harry to hear him and the teen bit back his own smirk.

"And we have front row seats."

"What other crimes have you committed?" Amelia demanded, her features frozen in a hard mask of fury and she was glaring down at Malfoy as if she wanted to personally rip out his lungs from his throat to stop him breathing. The list of crimes rolling out of Lucius' mouth was far greater than any could have imagined, even Sirius was shocked as well as disgusted as the violence and malevolence oozed from the Malfoy Lord, and they finally reached ministry related crimes.

"I stole information out of the ministry, I helped get spies in to the ministry and when the Dark Lord fell I started controlling the new minister with strong compulsion webs, potions and the imperius curse occasionally so I could get the laws I wanted for my master passed for when he returned." He finished and then he seemed to slump on himself. The entire room fell deathly silent at they processed what they had just discovered before it exploded with rage, Fudge looked like he was about to kill the blonde, it was lucky that the court members were forbidden to go on the main floor while a case was in progress.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted over the din, it took a while to get everyone to calm down, it was only when the old man's magic flared did they settle.

"Who are the death eaters you know that are not in Azkaban?" Bones asked, using obvious effort to keep herself calm.

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Karkaroff, Crouch Jr, Avery and Snape but he betrayed the Dark Lord."

"Administer the antidote,"

As soon as Malfoy was himself he looked like utter shit, he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this.

"All in favour of conviction?" Everyone lit up like a Christmas tree, Malfoy was going to rot.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been found guilty of terrorism, treason and using the unforgivables, your sentence shall be determined at the end of the court session. Take him away," Dumbledore stated. Malfoy was treated even worse as he was ripped out of the chair before the chains had fully retracted. Nott was brought in next and his crimes were just as bad as Lucius, he had also admitted to murdering his wife and was found guilty. It was the same with Crabbe, Goyle and McNair accept McNair had been using his position at the ministry to kill needlessly. None of them knew any death eaters out of Azkaban accept the ones aforementioned, they had a short break before calling in the prisoners in where there was now a chair for each of them.

"You have all been found guilty of numerous heinous crimes, some of which are truly unforgiveable." The Chief Warlock stated and for once Dumbledore's eyes did not have their famous twinkle, they were a hard, cold, clear blue as he glared down at the death eaters.

"You are here to be sentenced."

"I say the veil," Fudge snarled, the man was pissed, beyond that and hushed, somewhat awed, whispers broke out. Harry was confused, he looked at Sirius who was shocked but he had a blood thirsty grin on his face, it was a look that indicated who his family truly was.

"Sirius, what's the veil?" He asked quietly, they couldn't be overheard due to the other noise, by the looks of the prisoners it wasn't something pleasant.

"The veil is a passage way that once you go through you can never come back, many call it the veil of death because it might as well be, but no one knows because everyone who has entered has never come back." Sirius told him, his voice mixed between fear and glee, and Harry was all for it, he thought it was the perfect punishment and was about to agree when something struck him, something that made him mirror Sirius grin.

"What are you thinking pup, you have a scary look on your face." Sirius questioned a bit warily, Harry's grin stretched.

"How about before we send them through the veil, we let magic judge them?" Sirius froze for a second before he was grinning.

"Perfect,"

Harry lit up his light to gain people's attention, Dumbledore motioned for him to stand.

"Lord Potter, do you have an input?"

"I do, while the minister's idea is nothing more than these dirty pieces of scum deserve and I would like nothing more than to be the one to push them through, may I add a little suggestion to their sentence before they go through the veil?" Harry asked, Fudge looked at him before nodded.

"What have you got in mind Lord Potter?"

The smile that came to Harry and Sirius' faces were not pleasant for the guilty who managed to pale even more.

"I say let them be Judged," Harry said with dark glee, "I say let magic judge them." Gasps rang out, shock would be the most prominent emotion followed by glee to those who wanted to see the guilty pay and fear, uncompromised fear, from the guilty.

"Yes," Fudge murmured, "I say let them be judged."

"All those in favour?"

When they saw the unanimous result they lost all colour, Malfoy was actually trembling in fear.

"Lord Potter, as you were the one to bring these scum to justice, would you care to carry out the judgement?" Fudge asked and Harry exchanged a look with Sirius who nodded in encouragement.

"It would be an honour Minister," Harry stated, he looked toward the sick bastards who were begging him with their eyes not to proceed, but Harry's cold green eyes never changed.

"I call upon Magic herself to recognise these men for the crimes they have committed against humanity and magic, they performed inexcusable acts knowingly and went against the ways of magic, they have tainted their souls with blood of innocents for their own gain." Harry said in a clear commanding voice, everyone could feel the thick, demanded magic swarm within the room and surround the guilty men.

"Let them be judged," he whispered in an almost revered tone, the magic collected before it slammed in to the guilty; they screamed. Endless screaming of the utmost agony as they were judged by magic and their own magic was ripped from them, they slumped forward on the chains one by one but with a noticeable difference, they're body's not used to functioning without magic could barely keep them conscious and they were probably insane.

"You have been judged by magic herself and she had chosen a punishment she saw fit, you have paid for some of your crimes, for the rest you face the veil." Harry stated and handed the reins back to Fudge.

"Aurors, take them to their cells to await their final punishment." Fudge said before sitting down, Dumbledore got back to his feet.

"Any more to be called?"

Fudge lit up his light again and was handed the floor.

"I submit of passing a new emergency law." He began, "I propose, anyone captured in suspected death eater activates be questioned with Veritaserum as soon as they are brought in to decided their sentence. All convicted death eaters to be judged by magic before receiving the veil, I believe it should be made a mandatory sentence for those like them who have been judged today." Harry wanted to get up and clap the man but refrained from doing so.

"All in favour of passing the new emergency law?"

Only a few objected, most lit up their acceptance lights eagerly, happy to know those who could terrorise their world would be properly punished if found out. That and this was giving them a way to find definitive proof of guilt without resulting in another 'Sirius Black' incident.

"Majority vote, motion carried, law passed." There was a flash of light signalling the law had been accepted, it would be recorded in the archives to show its passing. Harry knew that this had just changed the entire outlook on the approaching law, death eaters, all of them, would have to watch their backs, and he almost wanted to rub his hands together gleefully.

"Anything else?"

There were no more issues to be raised and Dumbledore nodded, he didn't seem to have it in him to smile and he cast a tempus, Harry blinked at the time, it was later than he thought, it was passed 6.

"Emergency Wizengamot session 811 is called to an end at 6:23 on the 25th June 1995, the issues have been heard and the results handled." The room shone before it settled and Harry felt the wards drop, it was then when people broke in to speech, Harry and Sirius made a beeline for Fudge.

"Minister, I-," Harry didn't know what to say to the man,

"It is ok Harry," Fudge murmured, "There is going to be a lot of changes." Harry nodded and was pleased to see a determined glint in the minister's eyes.

"We will have to meet, tomorrow or perhaps the day after." Fudge told him and Sirius, "There are things that need to be in order and quickly, he is a potential unknown and we do not know how he is going to act from now as Harry ruined his plans. The main debate is shall we release this in to public knowledge."

"I believe it would be best to see how much needs to be put on order this week before releasing it to public, aurors need to be ordered and wards redone as soon as possible, but the public also need to be aware so they can defend themselves." Sirius put in and Fudge nodded.

"Indeed they do Sirius, dark times lie ahead, but we will be prepared." Fudge said with a furious passion that had Harry's respect levels rise for the man.

"We shall see you the day after tomorrow minister,"

They parted at the door, Harry and Sirius hurried off and Harry was deep in thought, he knew many things had to be done, but many of them they were unable to do themselves.

"You're thinking." Sirius stated and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work and I don't know if we have the means to do it." Harry murmured, somewhat absently. He weaved through the crowds of Lords and Ladies with Sirius and got in to a lift, they didn't speak as they came out in to the atrium but they found a few people waiting for them.

"Harry, Sirius,"

"Arthur," Sirius greeted,

"Mr Weasley,"

"An extraordinary petition, Harry," Arthur said, "This is exactly what we needed,"

"I can't believe it went this well, actually." Harry said, "But this brilliant,"

"We will have to discuss it more later. I have to run, Molly will worry."

"Of course,"

They parted from Arthur and continued, Sirius shared a brief glance with Tonks and the metamorph nodded and apperated away.

"Now, on to your idea?!" He said to Harry,

"Let's make a trip!"

**There we go, the 4****th**** bit and, as always, I would love if you let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


	2. AN:

Ok, so I've listened to you guys' insistence and put this series in to one fic. It's called Aestibus so if you want to follow/fav the entire thing then that's where you'll find it!

Thanks guys!

Jess*


End file.
